Befana/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tikki: Marinette, this is quite a special day for you! Marinette: Yes, Tikki! It sure is. Hm, still no call... Tikki: There's a ritual we kwamis perform on a day like this. Marinette: (distracted) Oh really? That's nice. Tikki: But I don't know if you humans would like it. I wonder if you guys even give each other presents on your birthday. Marinette: (She looks surprised) Oh really, Tikki? You got me a birthday present? Tikki: A kwami specialty. Marinette: Oh, that so awesome! What is it? Tikki: (Tikki does a small dance in the air while humming, then spits something into Marinette's hands) Miraculous birthday, Marinette! (Marinette looks shocked and slightly disgusted) Tikki: (crestfallen) Oh no, you don't like it, do you? Marinette: Yes! Yes, I love it! It's amazing. It's a, uhhh, what is it? Tikki: A Kwagatama. A great symbol of friendship among us kwamis. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all the former Miraculous holders. And with them we grow a magic resin for a few months and- (she notices Marinette is on her phone not listening and looks disappointed) I know you don't wanna tell me because you don't want to hurt my feelings but it's obvious you don't like it. Marinette: I'm sorry, Tikki! I-I really love your gift. It's just that Alya should already have called me by now. We're supposed to be taking her little sister to the (she mimes air quotes) "dentist" (she winks) at four o'clock today. Tikki: (puzzled) Do you humans always celebrate your birthday by going to the dentist? Marinette: No, of course not, Tikki. It's a secret code! They're actually throwing me a surprise birthday party! Tikki: But how can it be a surprise if you know about it? Marinette: The thing about surprises is you know about it but pretend you don't so you won't spoil it for the people who are organising it! Tikki: What about the dentist? Marinette: It's a fake-out! See, Alya's gonna pretend to take me to the dentist, but she'll really be taking me to my surprise party! Tikki: What if you're wrong? Marinette: Impossible. All the signs are there, Tikki. (As she talks, the scene she describes is shown) Juleka totally jumped when I caught her holding a bicycle pump. (In the flashback, Juleka stammers wordlessly and Marinette walks off, humming. The flashback ends) (Tikki and Marinette continue their conversation as they come down from outside) Tikki: Perhaps Juleka has a bicycle! Marinette: No, Tikki! Obviously she was planning to use the pump to blow up balloons! A surprise birthday party always has balloons! Also, yesterday (again the scene she describes plays as she talks, Marinette is sitting beside Nino on a bench to listen to his headphones) I caught Nino listening to my favourite song! (the flashback ends) Tikki: Perhaps it's his favorite song, too! Marinette: Are you kidding? He hates it! He has no reason to listen to it unless... He's making a playlist for my surprise party! Elementary. (Tikki gives Marinette a sceptical look and a third scene plays as Marinette describes it) Marinette: Okay. Why was Alya having a secret convo with Adrien, huh? (Adrien and Alya see Marinette then they continue their conversation) Adrien: (loudly, in the flashback) Uh, uh... yes, Alya! I know a very good dentist and here's his number! (he holds out a paper to Alya and the flashback ends) Marinette: Which means... He's going to be there! Tikki: Or it means Alya is taking her sisters to see Adrien's dentist! Marinette: Fine, you know what? There's one no-fail way to find out if there's a surprise party in the making. Marinette: (in a whisper to Tikki) Watch their faces. (she flings open the door) Mom! Dad! Do you know anything about Alya planning a surprise party for my birthday? (Her parents freeze in place, in the middle of decorating a large cake. Tom immediately hides the cake in the garbage and sits on the lid while Sabine leans on the counter) Tom: Uh, oh, uh... Party? Uh, what party? Uh, which Alya, again? Sabine: (aside to her husband) You're overdoing it... we're talking about her best friend! Tom: Alya! Of course, Alya! We haven't seen her in years! (nervously laughs) Sabine: (sighs) Marinette: (to Tikki) See? Parents always know when there's a surprise party in the works. (the doorbell rings) Marinette: And now, on the other side of this door, check out who's coming to get me! Just in time for the party! It's- (she opens the door) Grandma?! Tom: (sticking his head around the corner) Mom? Sabine: (likewise sticking her head around the corner) Gina? (Marinette laughs in delight and hugs her grandmother, Gina Dupain) Gina: (pushing up her sunglasses and speaking with an Italian accent) Marinetta! You're so tall for your age! Did you get my letter from Patagonia? Marinette: Yes! And the ones from Australia, Bali, and Estonia, too! Did you really get chased by a bear?! Gina: (laughs) Yes. But we wound up good friends in the end. Tom: (whispering) Mom. It's her birthday, remember? Gina: Why do you think I'm here? (she gives Marinette a package from inside her motorcycle helmet) Happy birthday, my little fairy! My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your tenth birthday! Tom: (whispering) Uh, she's fourteen. Gina: (visibly startled) My. How time flies. (Marinette opens the package, and the shirt inside is obviously much too small for her. Gina waves her hand) That's okay. I'll ask my friend to make another one. Marinette: No! No, it's awesome! I can make this work. It's perfect, grandma. Thank you. Gina: Your Nona has also brought you your favourite candy! (she places a tin in Marinette's hand) Marinette: Oh! (she laughs uncertainly) Gina: You still love them, right? Marinette: Yes, yes of course... Gina: And that's not all, my fairy! We'll have a wonderful day, you and I! Just like the last time. Well go to the merry-go-round and to the zoo, then-! Tom: Uh, mom? Can I have a word, mom? Uh, just the two of us. Gina: What, Tom? That I don't know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always travelling? Tom: No, mom! It's just- Gina: You think she doesn't want to spend time with her Nona, is that it? Marinette: No! Of course I want to spend time with you! Uh, besides, it's not four o'clock yet. Gina: There. You see? Come on, let's go, Marinetta! We're going to have a ball! (she pulls Marinette out of the house) (Gina is getting ice cream for her and Marinette, who has been pretending to eat the candies and constantly checking her phone) Marinette: It's four o'clock. Maybe you were right. I jumped to conclusions, and there really is no surprise party. (she spits out another candy into the wrapper and puts it in the tin) Tikki: How come you don't tell your grandmother you don't like this candy? Marinette: I don't want to hurt her feelings. We don't get to see each other very often. (Marinette's phone rings and Marinette yelps in surprise, nearly dropping her phone) Alya! (Behind Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, and Juleka are attempting to blow up balloons and there are tables set up) Alya: Sorry, I'm running late. Can you meet me at the park? We'll, uh-''(she stops when the balloon Kim is inflating explodes, knocking him back while Nathaniel and Juleka are unfazed. Alya hurriedly continues what she was saying)'' -jam straight from there to the uh, dentist! Marinette: Yes, uh, yes! Awesome! To the dentist! Totally! (she giggles) I'll be right there! (she hangs up and turns to find Gina standing there) Oh! Uh- I'm so sorry, Grandma. I have to go to the dentist with Alya- Gina: Surely you're not going to the dentist on your birthday? I still have to take you to see the trains at Gare de Lyon Station! Marinette: Well, it's because Alya actually has sisters who are twins and well, because there are two of them, Alya needs my help. (to herself) Wait what am I saying? (to Gina) That's all a fake-out. You know what I think, Grandma, is that Alya might be throwing me a surprise birthday party- Gina: (obviously saddened) I get it, my fairy. Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend. Marinette: Are you sure? Gina: Go on. I'll hold on to all of this. We'll catch up with each other later. Marinette: (abruptly hugs Gina tightly) Oh, thank you! (she runs off, leaving Gina on the bridge) You really are the best grandma in the world! (Tom is putting the candles on the cake when Sabine rushes in) Sabine: Tom, that's the motorcycle! They're coming back! Marinette can't see the cake! (Sabine leaves, and Tom picks up the cake in a panic, looking for where to hide it and ends up stuffing it in the garbage again) Sabine: (to Gina) Uh, where's Marinette? Gina: Tom was right. She's too old now to spend time with her Nona... Sabine: What? No, no! Tom never said that. Gina: That's sweet of you, Sabine. But it's not a big deal. That's life. I'll be up in the apartment if you need me. (she goes sadly upstairs) Sabine: (as she walks up to Tom, who is standing gloomily over the trash) You should go and speak to your mother, she's u- (before she can finish, she notices the cake in the garbage) Oh no! Tom: I know, and it's almost time for the party! Sabine: Okay, I can help you. We can manage, and we'll take Gina to the party with us! (she and Tom fistbump) (Alya leads a blindfolded Marinette to her surprise party, and she's delighted, especially to see Adrien smiling and waving to her) (Gina looks at the tin of Befana sweets she gave Marinette) (Marinette receives a book from Mylène and hugs her) (Gina looks sadly at the shirt she got Marinette and then goes to eat one of the candies, discovering that Marinette has not been eating them as she does so. She puts the lid back on) (The window opens and the butterflies take flight) Hawk Moth: What could be more powerful than a grandmother deserted by her own granddaughter? Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding! (a butterfly lands in his open hand and is filled with energy before taking wing) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her ailing heart! (The akuma flies out the window and out over Paris) (The akuma flies in Marinette's open window and lands in the candy tin) Hawk Moth: Befana, I am Hawk Moth. I'm restoring your matriarchal power as grandmother. You will use these candies to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of those pesky little kids, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Gina: You're right, Hawk Moth. The time has come to teach them all a lesson. (she transforms into Befana) (Tom and Sabine are finishing decorating the third cake with sprinkles and strawberries. Sabine is seated on Tom's shoulder to reach the top.) Sabine: Tada! Tom: Ha! Sabine: (pats his chest) Good job, partner! We'd better get going, the party awaits us! Tom: Oh, wait, we've gotta tell mom. (Befana flies through the bakery door on her motorcycle) Befana: Not this time. Don't tell your mama what to do. (Tom and Sabine are startled) Tom: Mom-! (he slips on a rolling pin and the third cake lands in the garbage yet again) Befana: (laughing and waving her candy gun) Do you know what naughty boys get? (she spins the cylinder of her gun and fires it at Tom, turning him to coal) Coal! (she turns to a terrified Sabine, who is cornered by the register) You have nothing to fear, my fairy. (she flicks her wrist to rotate the cylinder of her gun to white) You've always been good to me. (she fires at Sabine, who turns into an angel-like fairy with a white mask) So, now tell me. Marinetta isn't at the dentist, is she? Sabine: No, mistress. Befana: Then take me to her! Adrien: Happy birthday, Marinette. (Marinette stares, open-mouthed, at the small blue box in her hand until Alya's hand reaches over and closes her mouth) Alya: Open it, Marinette! (Marinette giggles but before she can open Adrien's gift, Befana's voice interrupts, startling everyone) Befana: (she enters, singing "La Donna è Mobile") ♫ La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy. ♫ (She then hops off her motorcycle and walks towards Marinette.) Marinette: Grandma!? Befana: You lied to your grandma, Marinetta. (Adrien runs off in the background as Befana is speaking) Marinette: No, I- I didn't know Alya was throwing a surprise party for me. Alya: (moving in front of Marinette) She's for real, ma'am. Befana: And all those candies you pretended to be eating? Marinette: I'm sorry, grandma. It's just that I didn't want to upset you. Befana: I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana! And I'm going to punish you for all those lies! (she tries to shoot Marinette, but Marinette ducks. Mylène is hit instead and turns to coal) Marinette: No! (Adrien is hiding behind a tree and lets Plagg out of his outer shirt) Plagg: We didn't even get in on the buffet! Adrien: Party's over, my friend! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Befana: It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you. (her gun's aim is knocked away by Cat Noir's staff and she looks over at him) Cat Noir: (perched on top of a speaker) Hey, I never knew grandmas could be so nasty. Befana: You would look wonderful in white, my pretty kitty. (she rotates the cylinder of her gun again and fires at Cat Noir, who dodges easily, but barely) Cat Noir: Eh, not convinced. I'm much more into black- makes my eyes stand out, don't you think? (he dodges more blasts from Befana's gun) Befana: (to the fairy Sabine) Take care of this pesky pussycat! (The fairy Sabine flies up to get Cat Noir, who dodges her) Cat Noir: Hey, I thought fairies were supposed to be nice! (Sabine manages to attack him and they go into the treetops) Befana: (firing coal shots at Marinette) You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta! (Marinette trips and drops Adrien's present, which is turned to coal) You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat! Now, for what you really deserve. (she attempts to fire her gun again, but it is empty, forcing her to reload from the bag at her waist) Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you. Marinette: (she crawls quickly under a table) This isn't how I envisioned my birthday party... Tikki: (as the table turns to coal) You need to transform! (Marinette gets out and hides again) Befana: Do you lie only to me? Marinette: Cat Noir! Cat Noir: (still trying to fend off the fairy Sabine) Stay put, I'll be right there! (he is attacked again) Uh, soon! Befana: (turns Marinette's hiding spot into coal) Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends, too? Alya: (hiding behind a bush, talking to her classmates) We gotta help Marinette! Befana: The time has come to teach you a lesson. (a plate hits her and she looks around to see Alya throwing plates at her) Alya: Marinette is not a liar! Befana: Someone has to teach you table manners! (She turns Alya to coal) Marinette: Alya! (Kim tries to jump Befana and grab her gun, but is turned to coal) Marinette: No, Kim! Befana: That's what you get for stealing candy, you bunch of ill-mannered kids! Rose: Don't touch Marinette! She's only the nicest person in the world! Befana: That's very disrespectful, to speak up without permission! But then again, it's quite noble of you to stick up for your friends. Okay. I shall make you a fairy. (She turns Rose into another white, angel-like fairy) You are going to help me discipline your friend. (she laughs) Marinette: Tikki! (behind her, Sabine falls into the trees and Cat Noir drops down in front of her) Cat Noir: Sorry I kept you waiting. We need to find you a better hiding place (he winks and holds out his hand for her) Shall we? (he lifts Marinette away with his staff) Befana: Marinetta is getting away with the kitty! Catch them! (The fairies try to follow the order, but are caught up in banners held by Marinette's remaining friends) Juleka: (to the fairies) Marinette is cool, so don't touch her. Max: (to Befana) We won't let you hurt Marinette! Befana: Is that how you speak to your elders? How rude. (she turns the others into coal, freeing her fairies) Maybe this way you'll learn to keep quiet. (Cat Noir is carrying Marinette over the rooftops in his arms) Cat Noir: You must be a real cool girl if your friends are protecting you like that. So why's your grandma flipping out? Marinette: I think she wanted me to spend more time with her. (Cat Noir lets Marinette down on a Tower viewing deck) Cat Noir: Don't worry. I promise to get your real grandma back safe. (He bounds to the railing and hops up, then stops, looking back at her) Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, anyway. Marinette: Thank you, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir leaves and Marinette lets Tikki out of her jacket) Marinette: It's time to save my Nona! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Whilst Befana sings "La Donna è Mobile", she turns a young boy who accidentally littered and a little boy teasing a little girl into coal, then turns Jean Duparc into a fairy for helping a woman and her baby and a firefighter into a fairy for saving a little girl's cat. The fairies join her, and she turns a man honking his car horn into coal.) Befana: (sings) ♫ La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul. ♫ (Suddenly, Befana is knocked off her bike by Cat Noir's staff getting in her way) Cat Noir: (singing to the same melody as Befana) Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly, (he stops singing) Uh, how do you make that rhyme? Ladybug: (landing beside him and finishes his song) Fighting evil with his lady! Cat Noir: Of course! Not bad, Bugaboo! Hawk Moth: Ladybug has joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana! Befana: You didn't say the magic word! (Hawk Moth looks visibly taken aback by this and he clears his throat, hunching his shoulders) Hawk Moth: ... Please. Befana: Much better, Hawk Moth! (she points to Cat Noir) You little thief! Where have you hidden Marinetta?! Cat Noir: I forgetta. Ladybug: Watch out, or you'll be getting a time out of your own. Befana: Take care of these little villains. (Befana's fairies begin attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge them) Befana: (to herself) What does the villainous cat burglar do when he feels threatened? (she spots the Eiffel Tower) He climbs! (Befana runs across the rooftops before jumping onto her motorcycle, heading for the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir sees where she's headed) Cat Noir: We can't let her get to the Eiffel Tower! Ladybug: And why not? Ooh! (she ducks one of the fairies) Cat Noir: Because that's where I hid her granddaughter! (He goes after Befana) Ladybug: Wait no, she's a-! (she claps her hand over her mouth to stop herself, then goes after Cat Noir) Befana: (flying around the Tower) Where are you, Marinetta? Befana has a special treat for you! (Cat Noir drops onto the back of her bike) Cat Noir: Can I hitch a ride? Your granddaughter isn't here. Let me show you the way. (he grabs a handle of the bike and steers it away) Befana: Pets are not allowed on board! (she spins the bike and unseats Cat Noir, who is caught by Ladybug as he falls) What a sweet Ladybug you are. You'll make a perfect fairy! (she fires fairy shots at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who move around to avoid them) Ladybug: (from high up) Thanks, but no thanks. Befana: You can't turn down a gift, you rude little imp! You take care of the kitty, my fairies, while I punish this polka-dot brat! (the fairies begin to try and attack Cat Noir, who they are unable to touch. Befana pursues Ladybug up the side of the Tower, firing a volley of shots at her which Ladybug dodges. When the missed shots go to fall on her, she dives into the tower. Befana dodges the falling shots) Ladybug: Hmm... (Befana attempts to fire at Ladybug, but she is out of ammo) Ladybug: Cat Noir! I saw Befana dodging her own candies. Even she can't touch them! Cat Noir: (Watching Befana refill her ammo) The candy bag. The akuma must be in there. Ladybug: Of course! Lucky Charm! (she catches the tuba, perplexed) Cat Noir: You didn't tell me you played the tuba. Ladybug: I don't, but it looks like I'm gonna have to learn. (Befana's coal shots hit the area around Ladybug and Cat Noir, making the ground under them crumble and they fall to a lower level) Befana: Very naughty. I'm going to have to take your toys away from you. Ladybug: (She looks over her shoulder for her Lucky Charm, and her Lucky Charm vision alights on the elevator doors, the underground fire hydrant, and the tuba) Okay. You win, Befana. (she winks to a shocked Cat Noir) Cat Noir: I- I did lie, I'm sorry. Your granddaughter is here. Ladybug: Never too late to tell the truth, right? Befana: I don't believe you. Cat Noir: I'll take you to her myself. (he stands up with his hands raised to shoulder height) Befana: (to her fairies) Keep an eye on the ladybug. (The moment she is out of earshot, Ladybug turns back with a chuckle and uses her yo-yo to pull a fire hose towards her) Ladybug: Sorry guys, I've gotta put you all in time out! (Cat Noir apprehensively opens a closet door and sighs in relief on seeing Marinette isn't inside) Befana: What is the meaning of this?! She isn't here! Cat Noir: (shrugging) I guess I'm a compulsive liar? Befana: (she growls in frustration, then hears the elevator) Huh? (She sees it going down) There you are! Nice try, Marinetta, but you won't get away that easily! Ha! (she jumps over the glass guard wall onto her motorbike, laughing. Meanwhile Ladybug and Cat Noir appear at the guard wall, looking down) Ladybug: (seeing Cat Noir looking for Marinette) Don't worry, Cat Noir. Marinette's safe. (Befana hops of her motorbike, spinning and readying her weapon for when the doors open) Befana: I'm waiting for you, Marinetta. (She is shocked to find her fairies tied up inside the elevator) What? (Ladybug and Cat Noir land behind her) Ladybug: (throwing her yo-yo to the Lucky Charm tuba) Cat Noir! The fire hydrant! Cat Noir: My pleasure Cataclysm! (He uses his left hand to pull the cover off the fire hydrant and presses down on the hydrant with Cataclysm, causing a fountain of water to appear) (Befana turns around with a noise of surprise in time to see Ladybug slam the tuba down on the torrent of water, sending a jet of it straight for Befana, who tries to block it with her gun and turn it to coal. The shot affects the water, the tuba, and Befana herself) Befana: Noooo! Ladybug: (giggles with joy and grabs the candy box, breaking it in half) No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (she captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (she presses the button at the top of her yo-yo and releases the purified akuma) Bye-bye, little butterfly. (she throws the still coal tuba in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (Miraculous Ladybug undoes all the damage, first turning the coal Befana back into Befana herself before turning her back into Gina) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir... you've escaped punishment yet again! I won't sugarcoat the truth, and next time I will destroy you and take your Miraculous! (The window closes) (Nino is playing music and the guests are having a good time. Gina is standing at the ice cream cart from earlier, talking with its vendor) Gina: So, how about you, André? Do you have anyone in particular to share your ice cream with these days? André: Well, actually, I have yet to find the perfect blend of flavours. Marinette: (hugging her grandmother tightly from behind) Grandma! Gina: My sweetie, what did you do with that tee shirt? (she points to a new version of her purse Marinette is wearing) Marinette: I fixed it up, grandma. I've been sewing ever since the last time you came to visit. Gina: (wipes a tear from her eye) You're so grown up, Marinette. You know what? There'll be no more merry-go-rounds or zoos. For your next birthday, I'll take you on one of my trips! Marinette: (hugs her again) Thank you, Grandma! But you know, it doesn't matter where you take me. With you, it's always unforgettable. (The other guests begin to sing "Happy Birthday" as Marinette's parents bring out the cake. Ivan and Kim lift Marinette up so she can blow out the candles, then set her gently on the ground as people clap) Adrien: Bravo. (he holds out his gift to Marinette) You never got a chance to open it with all that was going on. (Marinette opens it with delight and is surprised to find a handmade charm bracelet inside) Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So... I figured it was my turn to make one for you. Marinette: You're so wonderful... Oh, uh- it's wonderful, what a charm! Uh... luck charm! I-I'll wear the charm um, with luck! Basically, um... thank you. (In the background, Marinette's parents and Gina are watching, Sabine giggling) Tom: Aww... (Nino begins playing music again and people begin dancing. Marinette is with Tikki in the trees nearby, Marinette gazing at the bracelet Adrien gave her) Marinette: Do you realize? He made it specially for me, with his own hands. (dreamily) Adrien... Tikki: (clearly still miffed about that morning) Yeah, well, it's kind of a weird gift if you ask me. Marinette: (playfully) Heh, no weirder than yours, Tikki. (she winks) (Tikki is offended, but looks back at Marinette when Marinette holds out the kwagatama, now on a necklace around her neck) Marinette: But that doesn't mean they're not both precious to me. Tikki: So you really did like the gift, then! Marinette: (tucking the kwagatama back down her shirt) Of course I did. (As she is talking, it is shown that Adrien is standing under the trees as well, looking at the charm Marinette gave him and smiling) The most important thing about a present, Tikki, is the person who's giving it. es: La Befana/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts